All or Nothing
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: After Lucas breaks Peyton's heart she decides its time to leave Tree Hill for a while. Will she be able to heal? Will she be able to deal? Will she be alone? Will Lucas realize what he's done before it's too late? Set during s. 5 Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So today I had an interesting day... LOL... Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it... Anyways my niece wanted to watch One Tree Hill today and I can't deny her anything... So as I was watching OTH with her an idea came to me for a story and it hasn't left me since...* **looks around and sees Katie grinning at me * **yea like you'd be able to say no to her either... * shakes head * LMAO... so I stopped watching OTH after Peyton and Lucas left the show... The were my favorite people on OTH... anyways when I told my niece I was going to write a OTH she set me a challenge or a dare which ever you want to call it... she knows how much I love Peyton and Lucas but she dared or challenged me to make it to where they weren't together at the beginning of the story and that Lucas had to work to get Peyton back... Now I'm not sure how this is going to turn out since I'm letting my muse write the story and I'm just typing it up... So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Peyton Sawyer had always thought that no matter what life threw her way she could and would get over it. After all she had survived a school shooting and then survived losing the love of her life even though it killed her. Never once though had she thought that she would become the other woman. Never once had she thought that Lucas Scott the man whom she has loved for what seems like all her life would use her but that is just what he did.

She knew that her face was pale as she stood there frozen in place and finally said "What did you just say Lucas?"

Lucas shook his head and forced a laugh out. "I said that what we just did was exactly what I needed. I needed to get you out of my system and I finally did by sleeping with you. Now I can finally move on with my life with Lindsey."

With those words Peyton felt her heart breaking but she kept the tears at bay and she looked at Lucas with an expressionless face. "Well I'm glad that I was able to help you Lucas. I'm glad that you thought it was alright to use me and then toss me aside. Now get out of here!"

"Peyton." Lucas started to say but stopped because he was stunned at the cold tone in Peyton's voice. As he looked at her face he saw the tears glistening in her eyes but he had to pretend that he didn't care. He needed to make her hate him so that she could finally move on. Everything he had said to her was a lie but he couldn't take it back now. With one last look at her he walked out of her house and he felt his own heart break some but he hid it.

As soon as Lucas was out the door Peyton broke and fell to her knees sobbing in pain. She was just thankful that Brooke wasn't home to witness her break down. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to stay in town even though it would break her heart. She needed away and she needed away now. Even with the tears blinding her eyes she got up off of the floor and walked to her closet and pulled out her suitcase.

As she was packing she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number that she knew by heart and as soon as the person answered she sobbed and said "I need you. I need you now more than ever."

The person on the other end of the phone was shocked at the raw pain they heard and the person said "I'm on my way. Just hang in there."

Peyton dropped back down to the floor again and started sobbing as soon as she closed her cell phone. She couldn't believe that Lucas could hurt her as much as he did. She couldn't believe that she had slept with him. Most of all she couldn't believe that her whole world was spinning out control and that she had to leave the one place that she has always considered home even when she wasn't here. Now it just felt like hell to her and she wasn't sure if it would ever feel like home again.

She wasn't sure how long she sat on the floor sobbing but soon she heard the front door open and a person's frantic voice yelled out "Peyton! Peyton where are you?"

Peyton lifted her head but as she opened up her mouth to call out that she was in her bedroom a loud sob escaped her. She heard the running footsteps and then soon she was engulfed in a pair of arms and her head was pressed to the chest of the person she had called.

OTH OTH OTH OTH

As soon as he got the call from Peyton, Nathan was up and out of his house without even giving his wife a kiss. He knew that she was probably wondering what was going on but when he heard the sound of Peyton's voice he knew that something was seriously wrong. He sped over to Peyton's and his worry increased after he knocked on the door and she didn't answer.

He opened up the front door and looked around the living room and frantically yelled "Peyton! Peyton where are you?"

He ran through the house and straight to Peyton's room. When he saw her on the floor his heart broke for her even as he ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He knew without asking that she was broken because of Lucas so instead of saying anything right off he pressed her head to his chest and then pressed his lips to her head. He may have never been in love with her even when they dated back in high school but that didn't mean that he didn't care about her. It didn't mean that he didn't love her and as his eyes took in the suitcase on her bed he felt anger and hatred towards his brother.

"What happened Peyton? Why are you leaving?" Nathan finally whispered. He knew that he could have talked louder but he was afraid that if he did that it would make Peyton break down again when she finally had just stopped shaking in his arms.

Peyton sighed and tilted her head back up to look at the boy she had once thought she was in love with but turned out to be her best guy friend instead and whispered "He used me Nathan. He had sex with me and then told me that it was exactly what he needed so that he could get me out of his system. He said that he could move on with his life with Lindsey."

Nathan's mouth dropped open and he saw red as he gently pushed Peyton away from him and jumped up. "Peyton you are staying this time. I'm not letting Lucas run you out of town. I want you to promise that you won't leave until I come back."

Peyton shook her head and gave Nathan a sad smile. "I can't promise that Nate. What I can promise is that when I get where I'm going I'll call and let you know. I just need a little break from here. I promise I won't go too far but I can't be in the same town as Lucas right now."

Nathan growled and pulled Peyton up off the floor and into his arms and hugged her and kissed her on the head again. "No, Peyton you're staying. I'll be back in twenty minutes. I promise you that Lucas will never hurt you again. I won't allow him too. He stepped over the line this time and he has to pay for it."

Before Peyton could say a word to stop Nathan he was already out of her bedroom and the house. She sighed and rubbed at her face. She knew that Nathan had meant what he said when he told her to stay put but she couldn't. She looked at her suitcase and saw that she had enough packed for at least a week and decided that it would have to do. She quickly zipped her suitcase and wrote a note to both Nathan and Brooke and then walked out of her house without looking back.

OTH OTH OTH

Nathan knew that Luke would be at the High School getting ready for the basketball game so he headed there. He really loved his brother but he was tired of his brother hurting Peyton. With that thought in mind he stormed into the High School and to the gym. As soon as he saw his brother standing there talking to Skills as if nothing had happened all the anger he was trying to hold in check exploded.

He ran over to Lucas and put his hand on his shoulder and turned towards Lucas towards him and as soon as Lucas was facing him he drew his fist back and punched Lucas hard in the face. "You fucking bastard!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow thanks for all of the reviews... I'm so glad that many of you are liking this story... Also I would like to say if you have yet to read a story called Time to Go by MichaelPhillips then please go and do so... I never read it before today but it's a good story... :) And thank you to the anon review Meeeeeee for your review on telling me not to give up on this story... Don't worry I won't be giving up on it...

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill... I do however own the 9 year old who dared me to write an angst ridden story before Peyton gets her happily ever after...

Lucas looked at his brother in shock and said "What in the hell was that for?"

Nathan glared at Lucas and took one step forward and growled "That was for you hurting Peyton! How could you be so fucking cold Lucas? My God you got on me back in our High School days and yet you are doing so much worse than I ever did to Peyton. How could you basically tell her that you used her? How could you break her like that? You're not the person I thought you were."

Lucas gaped at his brother and then shook his head. "I should have known she would have run to you. After all she always runs to you doesn't she Nate? Why didn't you just stay with her if you were always going to end up by her side?"

Nathan swore and reared his fist back and punched Lucas again. "I'm not in love with her asshole. But, yeah I'm going to be there for her. I love her dude but I've never been in love with her. You broke her and what you said caused her so much pain. I hope that you can live with knowing that you caused her to leave town. AGAIN. She's leaving town man and it's all your fault. So you can be the one to tell Jamie that the reason his Aunt Peyton left town was because of you."

Not waiting for a response from his brother Nathan turned on his heel and ran back out of the gym and the school. He made his way back to Peyton's house but as soon as he pulled up and saw that her car wasn't there he knew that she had left and his heart broke for himself and for her.

OTH OTH OTH OTH

Peyton fought the tears back the whole way from Tree Hill to Fredericksburg, Virginia. The ride should have taken her about five hours or a little more but she mad it in four and a half hours probably because she was speeding the entire way. She just needed to put as much distance from herself and Tree Hill as possible.

She sighed as she looked at her cell phone and saw all the missed calls. She had a total of 69 missed called and all of them were from Nathan. She felt bad for leaving Nathan after he had asked her not to go yet but she needed too. She needed to get out of Tree Hill before she lost her mind completely. She knew that if she had to see Lucas or Lindsey for that matter one more time that everything around her would have came crashing down.

She spotted a hotel and pulled into the parking lot and shut her car off. Before she could even open up her car door to get out and go into the office to get a room the tears won the battle and she started sobbing again. She never in her wildest dreams ever thought that Lucas could be as cold and as unfeeling as he was today but now she knew that he could be. Her world has crashed and burned and now she was without the love of her family and friends to help her through this. She was alone and had nobody to turn to that could hold her while she cried. She had nobody that could tell her everything would be alright.

She laughed bitterly at that because to her it seemed that Lucas got exactly what he wanted. He hurt her so much and completely broke her that she had to leave those she loved. She finally got the tears under control and headed into the office at the hotel. She saw that the clerk looking at her in concern but she gave a forced smile to let the clerk know that she was alright. After getting the hotel room key she left the office and went back to her car and pulled her car further down the parking lot and closer to her room.

After getting her suitcase out of the backseat she headed to her room and into it. Once inside her new home she dropped her suitcase and dropped back down to her knees. She had never thought a person could cry so much and still have tears left but apparently she could. She wondered briefly if the tears would ever stop. She wondered briefly if the hurt and pain that Lucas inflicted on her would ever lessen.

She pulled her cell phone out as it started to ring and she knew that she had to answer it or she would cause Nathan to lose sleep. "Hello."

"_Peyton? Thank God. Where are you honey? You shouldn't be alone right now." Nathan said. The relief he felt at hearing Peyton's voice evident in his voice."_

Peyton sighed and closed her eyes as another wave of pain hit her. "Nathan, I'm not telling you where I am. You just need to know that I'm alright. I promise that I'll call you every day if that is what it takes to keep you from worrying about me but I needed away from there. I couldn't be in Tree Hill one more minute Nathan. I felt as if I was suffocating. I felt as if I was dying."

_Nathan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine Peyt but the minute you need me I'm there no questions asked. Please call me every day just to let me know that you're still breathing. I'll miss you Sawyer."_

Peyton let out a watery chuckle at that because it was typical Nathan. "I'll miss you too Scott. Tell Brooke and Haley that I'm fine and I'll call them in the next couple of days. Right now I just need some time to myself. I need to come to terms with the way Lucas hurt me. Most of all I need to come to terms with the fact that I left my family and friends and I'm all alone just because I didn't want to have to see Lucas again for a long, long time."

_At his brother's name Nathan glared. "I'll tell them Peyton well once I tell them you left Tree Hill. You just remember if at any time you need to talk you call or text me. I don't care what time it is Sawyer and I mean it. If you need me I'm here. I love you Sawyer."_

Peyton felt the first true smile form on her lips in hours. "I love you too Nate. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She closed her cell phone and then shut it off. She knew that she should keep it on in case Nathan or Brooke needed her but right now she couldn't deal. She needed peace and quiet and she needed time alone. She would turn her phone back on tomorrow when she called Nathan to let him know that she was alright. She got up off of the floor and looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing midnight and she was drained. She stripped out of her shirt and jeans and crawled into the bed. She just hoped that she could get some sleep but she doubted it.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Nathan took one last look around Peyton's house making sure that everything that didn't need to be turned on was turned off. He didn't want something happening to Peyton's house with her not being here. He looked at his watch and saw that it was five til midnight. He knew that his wife was probably wondering where he was. He sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. He felt bad that he had ignored Haley's calls all evening but he knew that the minute he talked to her that he'd break down and tell her what happened and he didn't want to tell her over phone.

He took his car keys out of his pocket and after making sure he had put Peyton's spare key on his key ring he walked out of Peyton's house. He sighed as he locked the door and then walked down the steps. As he neared his car he took his cell phone out and sent a text to Brooke letting her know that she needed to go over to his house. He didn't want to have to go over this more than once. He also shot a text to Skills to let him know that he too needed to head over to his house.

When he finally pulled into his driveway about twenty minutes later he saw Brooke's and Skill's car there as well as Lucas's. His blood started to boil at the thought of Lucas being in his house. At that moment he didn't care that Lucas was his brother or his wife's best friend. All he cared about was getting Lucas out of his house because if he didn't then he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions.

He stormed up to his front door and threw it open and didn't bother closing it as he stormed into the living room and as soon as he saw his brother standing there he lost it and yelled "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Haley's head whipped to Nathan and she gasped at his appearance and ran to his side. "Nathan! How can you talk to your brother that way? What happened to you? Are you alright?"

Nathan gave a bitter laugh as he looked from where Lucas was still standing rooted to the spot to where his wife was at. "No, I'm not alright Haley. Your best friend and my so called brother screwed Peyton literally and figuratively. Then afterwards he said some things and broke Peyton."

Haley and Brooke both gasped and Brook said "Where's Peyton now Nathan? I tried calling her a little bit ago but it went straight to her voicemail."

Nathan sighed. "She left. She isn't even in Tree Hill any longer."

Brooke's mouth dropped open in shock and then she turned towards Lucas and said "What in the hell did you do to Peyton, Lucas? And don't bother telling me that you didn't do anything. We all know that Peyton wouldn't leave town and definitley wouldn't leave without saying goodbye for a damn good reason."

Lucas looked down at the floor as he felt the heartache from losing Peyton. He knew the minute he had walked out of her house earlier today that he went further than he should have but he couldn't seem to help himself. Now he had to deal with not only losing the one woman he has truly been in love with but he had to deal with the fallout from their friends.

"I told her that I could finally move on with my life with Lindsey." Lucas whispered.

Nathan laughed bitterly again. "Don't forget the part where you had just had sex with her Lucas! She left because of you! She left because you broke her! Now she's out there all alone and heart broken!"

That was all it took for Brooke to start crying even as Haley rushed to her side with tears in her own eyes. Neither woman could believe that Lucas could be so cold and heartless. Now they all lost their friend and possibly even for good.

Lucas took one look and decided that he needed to leave. He had hoped that Peyton wouldn't leave town but now he saw how stupid that hope was. He should have known that his actions and his words would have had this kind of impact on her but at the time he didn't care. He sighed and cast one more look around Haley's and Nathan's living room and then walked out.

Haley looked at her husband. "Do you know where she's at Nate?"

Nathan shook his head and sighed. "She wouldn't tell me. She did tell me to tell you and Brooke that she's alright and she'll call you in a couple of days. She promised me that she would call me every day just to let me know that she was still alive. God this is so fucked up!"

Brooke sobbed and said through her tears "We have to find her Nathan. It isn't fair or right that she's going through this alone. She needs one of us with her."

Nathan shook his head again. "She asked that we leave her alone for right now. She'll eventually tell us where she's at Brooke and when she does we'll all go to her but for now we need to do what she's asked of us."

Brooke sighed but nodded. She knew that Nathan was right but it didn't make it any easier on her. She really wanted to punch Lucas but she also knew that he was hurting too even if he had brought it all on himself.

Nathan walked over to where Haley and Brooke were standing and holding one another and he wrapped his arms around both of them. He sent up a silent prayer that Peyton would be alright and that if she needed anything that she would call him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the nice and encouraging reviews... I'm glad you all like this story...

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH... * snorts * I'm still trying to remember why I own my 9 yr old... LOL...

The days passed slowly and turned into weeks but Peyton held firm. She made sure she called Nathan once a day to let him know that she was doing okay and she even called Brooke and Haley every other day but that was all she did. Every time she was asked where she was at she refused to tell anyone where she was.

Her heart was broken and it didn't show any signs of mending at all. She ate and she slept and that was about all she did. She had tried looking for a job but soon gave up because she just couldn't focus on anything other than the pain. Not a day went by that she didn't cry her eyes out. Not a day went by that she didn't wish that things were different. Not a day went by that she wished she could turn back time and never return to Tree Hill because if she hadn't returned then she wouldn't have slept with Lucas again and wouldn't have gotten her heart broken by him once again.

She looked at the calendar on the wall of the apartment she had found and frowned. She realized that today was three and a half months since she had left Tree Hill. Along with that realization came the realization that she has not had a period since before she left Tree Hill. It was then that she finally realized that what she had thought was the flu was more than likely something else entirely. She picked up her car keys and hurriedly made her way out of her apartment and to her car. The whole time she drove towards the Pharmacy her heart was in her throat. She couldn't believe that she hadn't connected the sickness to morning sickness before now.

She rushed into the Pharmacy and picked up four different pregnancy tests and after paying for them she rushed back out and to her car. She drove home as quickly as she could and went straight to the bathroom and took one of her dixie cups and peed in it and then read the instructions on all four pregnancy tests boxes and followed the instructions and then laid them on the bathroom sink and walked back out to the living room.

The next five minutes were the longest of her life. She kept glancing at her watch and the clock hanging on her living room wall. Finally when the five minutes was up she took in a deep breath and held it as she walked back into the bathroom to read the results. Her heart started thumping hard and fast as she saw that all five pregnancy tests all had the same results. Her, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer was pregnant. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant nor that she was pregnant by the man who has always had her heart and who has always broken her heart in one way or another. She couldn't believe that she was going to be a single Mother and that the man she should be with was going to marry someone else. Yes, she had just been told yesterday that Lucas has popped the question to Lindsey.

As she thought about that it all just became to much for her and she fell to her knees hitting her head in the process and then everything went black. She came back to a few minutes later and she looked down and saw that she was bleeding and she started to panic. She was glad that she had her cell phone on her and she dialed 911 and told them who she was, where she was and what happened and finally she told them that she was pregnant and bleeding.

She stayed on the line with the dispatcher until the EMT's got there and loaded her onto the stretcher. Her last conscious thought was that she was alone when all she really wanted was Nathan by her side. She didn't know that the EMT's had thought to get her purse. She didn't think about the fact that she had Nathan listed as her In Case of an Emergency (ICE) contact. She didn't think about the fact that the Doctor would call him.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Nathan was pacing his living room and he kept staring at his cell phone. He was getting more and more worried by the second because Peyton had yet to call him today. He didn't know why but he knew that something was wrong. He just hoped that whatever it was he would find out sooner rather than later because not knowing was killing him.

"Why is he pacing like that?" Lindsey finally asked Haley.

Haley sighed and pasted a fake smile on her lips as she looked over at Lindsey. "He's waiting on Peyton to call him. She's normally called him or me by now and since she hasn't he is worried."

Lindsey let out a laugh and said "He's really worried about Peyton? Why should he be? I mean she did leave all of you here."

Nathan heard Lindsey's comment and it made him angry and he turned on his heel and glared at the woman. "Listen here Lindsey. While you're in my house you will not say one bad word about Peyton. I don't care if my brother was stupid enough to get engaged to you or not. If you say one more word about Peyton you'll be banned from my house for good. Do I make myself clear?"

Lindsey's mouth dropped open and she stood up and glared at Nathan. "Why do you care if I talk bad about Peyton? It's not like you're with her or anything. As for me being with Lucas you better get used to it Nathan because he chose me over that bitch."

Before Nathan could say anything Lucas stood up and glared at the woman he was engaged too. "Actually I didn't choose you over her Lindsey. You found a ring and asked me about it and instead of telling you the truth I proposed to you. I love you Lindsey but my brother is right don't ever say another bad word about Peyton. I don't even know the woman you are anymore. You're constantly putting Peyton down when she isn't even here to defend herself."

Lindsey turned and looked at Lucas in astonishment and said "You need to remember Lucas that you're engaged to me and I'm not letting you go. I'm glad that Peyton is no longer here. That means that I have you all to myself. The stupid bitch is probably out getting laid and forgot to call Nathan. I always knew she was a slut."

Haley stood up and slapped Lindsey. "You listen and you listen now. Peyton is not and never has been a slut. Now you on the other hand are Lindsey. Or did you forget that I found you last night trying to give the head bartender over at Tric a blow job?"

Lindsey's mouth dropped open and she said "You're lying!"

Haley let out a humorless laugh. "No, I'm not and there are the tapes to prove it. You forgot that Tric has security cameras."

Lucas looked at Lindsey in shock and then in hatred as he took her hand in his and took the ring off of her finger. "I'm done with you Lindsey. I never should have left Peyton three and a half months ago. I never should have told her that I could finally move on with my life and be with you. I love Peyton and I always have and always will."

Lindsey glared at Lucas and said "You're not ending this engagement Lucas."

Lucas sighed and nodded. "Yes, Lindsey I am. I'm not just going to settle. I'm sorry if I hurt you but I can't marry you. I don't love you like I should."

Lindsey laughed and stepped towards Lucas. "Do you really think that Peyton will take you back after everything? Don't you ever wonder why she didn't come to your book signing in L.A.? Well let me tell you Lucas she did show up. That is when I decided to kiss you. I saw her leave all heart broken and I kept that from you. She will never take you back Lucas and I'll make sure of it."

With that Lindsey grabbed her purse and stormed out of Nathan and Haley's house but before anyone could speak Nathan's cell phone rang.

Nathan looked at the caller ID on his phone and frowned when he saw a number he didn't know but he answered his phone anyways. "Hello."

"_Can I speak to a Nathan Scott please?" a male voice on the other end of the phone said._

OTH OTH OTH OTH

Once the EMT's rushed Peyton into the hospital a Doctor said "What do we have?"

Paul one of the medics said "Peyton Sawyer, 22 years of age collapsed in her bathroom and hit her head. She apparently blacked out for a few but came back too and when she saw that she was bleeding she called 911. She's pregnant Doc. She lost consciousness on the way to the ambulance."

Dr. Smith looked at the young lady on the stretcher and said "I want her in exam one. I want a full CBC and chem panel done on her. I want an Ultra Sound machine over here. STAT people."

As he was looking over Peyton he frowned when he noticed that she had yet to regain consciousness. He personally checked her blood pressure and bit back a swear word when he saw how high her blood pressure was. He then felt her head and had to bite back another swear word when he felt the big bump on her head. He could tell that he breathing was getting worse so he ordered for her to be put on oxygen. As soon as the Nurse took the blood samples that he had asked for he pulled the Ultra Sound machine over and after having a Nurse undress the young woman and put her in a hospital gown he covered her up before pushing the hospital gown up so he could do an Ultra Sound.

He looked at the screen in surprise as not only did he pick up one heart beat he picked up three. As soon as he looked at the screen he saw that what he was hearing was correct. He smiled slightly as he checked all three babies out and made sure that they were alright. From the calculations on the Ultra Sound machine the young Peyton Sawyer was about fourteen weeks pregnant. He decided to keep her in which he needed to anyways since she had yet to regain consciousness. He frowned as he thought about that but he figured she would wake up later.

He looked at one of his Nurse's and said "Stephanie look in her purse and see if she had an ICE contact. We need to let someone know that she's in here. We need to get papers signed so that we can treat her and do anything and everything that we need to do to keep her and her babies alive."

Stephanie nodded and opened up Peyton's purse and found straight away the card that had her ICE contact on it and she handed it to Dr. Smith along with a phone because she knew that he wasn't going to want to leave the young woman until he talked to someone about her condition. She also knew that it wasn't SOP but she didn't care. She thought it was sweet how Dr. Smith always gave a personal touch to all of his patients that he saw in the E.R. She also knew that he would be the one checking on her since he's the one who will be admitting her. She slipped quietly out of the room as Dr. Smith dialed the phone number.

Dr. Smith hated having to make these kind of phone calls but he knew that his patient needed someone with her and he sighed as he heard someone answer the phone and say "_Hello."_

"Can I speak to a Nathan Scott please?" he asked.

_Nathan swallowed hard and said "This is Nathan Scott. Who is this?"_

Dr. Smith took in a deep breath. "I'm Dr. Smith at Spotsylvania Regional Medical Center in Fredericksburg, Virginia. I have a Ms. Peyton Sawyer here."

_Nathan gasped and said "What happened to Peyton? Why isn't she the one calling me?"_

"Mr. Scott I need you to calm down and I'll tell you what I know. Ms. Sawyer fell and hit her head pretty hard and she lost consciousness. She came to and called 911 but as the EMT's were loading her onto the stretcher she lost consciousness again. Mr. Scott I hate to ask you this but did you know that Ms. Sawyer is a little over fourteen weeks pregnant?" Dr. Smith asked.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Nathan gasped again as he heard Dr Smith say _"Mr. Scott I need you to calm down and I'll tell you what I know. Ms. Sawyer fell and hit her head pretty hard and she lost consciousness. She came to and called 911 but as the EMT's were loading her onto the stretcher she lost consciousness again. Mr. Scott I hate to ask you this but did you know that Ms. Sawyer is a little over fourteen weeks pregnant?" _

"No, I didn't know that she was pregnant. I'll ask you again why are you calling me and not Peyton? Is she alright? Is the baby okay?" Nathan demanded.

At the word pregnant and baby both Lucas and Haley jumped up and ran over to Nathan. They didn't know what was going on but they wished that they could hear what was being said. Haley shot a look at her husband who nodded and without being asked out loud put his cell phone on speaker so Haley and Lucas could also hear.

"_I hate to have to tell you this but Ms. Sawyer has yet to regain consciousness and I'm not sure exactly. If at any way possible I need you to either come here or fax me something stating that I'm allowed to work on Ms. Sawyer and her babies." Dr. Smith finally said._

Nathan's mouth dropped open and he said "Did you just say babies? As in more than one baby?"

_Dr. Smith sighed but said "Yes, Ms. Sawyer is carrying triplets. Her blood pressure is through the roof plus she had a bleeding episode. Even if she had regained consciousness by now I'd be admitting her to keep an eye on her because of the blood pressure and because of her bleeding."_

Nathan gasped and said "I'll take the first flight out of here. Give me your fax number so that I can fax something saying you have permission to treat her. I don't care what you have to do but save Peyton and her babies."

"_The fax number is area code 703 555 1345. My number is area code 703 555 8769. Call me as soon as you land and I'll let you know where the hospital is. I'll stay with Ms. Sawyer until you get here. My shift is about over anyways and she shouldn't be alone." Dr. Smith said._

"Thank you Dr. Smith. We'll be on the first flight out and I'll get that faxed to you right away." Nathan said before closing his cell phone.

Haley had tears in her eyes as she said "Let me throw some things in a bag for you, Jamie and me and we'll leave. While I'm packing why don't you go ahead and fax permission for them to treat Peyton."

Nathan nodded and walked out of the living room. He knew that he should tell Haley that she should stay home but he knew better plus he really wanted and needed her to go with him. He was thankful that he remembered the fax number and he quickly wrote out a statement giving permission for Dr. Smith to treat Peyton and then faxed it. The whole time he did that all he could think about was Peyton basically being alone and pregnant. He just hoped that she would hold on til him, Haley and Jamie got there. Then he revised that statement because he knew that Lucas would be going with them too.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so my daughter has imposed a 1000 word limit for the minimum of each chapter... I will warn you that this chapter will have no dialogue in it... I want to show what Nathan, Haley and Luke are all thinking and feeling... Hopefully I can stretch if to 1000 words but if not my daughter has assured me since I have doubled the 1000 words for each of the previous chapters that I could get away with a short chapter for one time... But I still want to see if I can do the 1000 words without dialogue so this should be interesting...

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH...

Nathan had a death grip on the steering wheel as he drove out of Tree Hill. In his head he kept replaying what the Doctor had said. He couldn't believe that Peyton was pregnant let alone that she was pregnant with triplets. He couldn't believe that Peyton hadn't told him that she was pregnant. He knew that she knew that he would have been by her side in a flash. He couldn't believe that Peyton very well could be fighting for her life with nobody there to help her.

As he drove his mind kept wandering to the different conversations that him and Peyton has had over the months. He didn't understand how Peyton could keep the fact that she was pregnant away from him. Then again the more he thought about it the more he wondered if Peyton had even known she was pregnant. He had wanted to fly out but the first available flight wasn't for six hours and he knew that they could get there quicker if they just drove.

His heart was thumping so hard in his chest as he thought about what could all go wrong before they got there. As those thoughts entered his head he pushed them out and thought positively. He knew that Peyton was a fighter and he knew that she wouldn't give up. He just didn't understand why she had yet to regain consciousness. He truly hoped that it was nothing bad and that it was just her body's way of making sure that she finally got the rest that she so desperately needed.

His eyes caught Lucas's eyes in the rear view mirror and his heart went out to his older brother. At this minute it didn't matter to him how much he was mad at Lucas for what he did and said to Peyton. He saw the pain and the fear in Lucas's eyes and that was all it took for the anger that he felt towards his brother to disappear. With one look he knew that Lucas was still in love with Peyton regardless if he admitted it or not. It was then that he vowed to himself that he would help the two people who loved find their way back to one another. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Lucas wouldn't be complete without Peyton in his life and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Peyton wouldn't be complete without Lucas in her life. He knew that it was going to be a long road but he would do whatever he had to do to ensure both Peyton and Lucas's happiness along with their unborn babies happiness.

OTH OTH OTH OTH

Haley stared out the passenger side window without really seeing anything. Her mind was going about a million miles a minute. She knew that there was stuff she should be doing but for the life of her she couldn't think what it was that she should be doing. She sighed and closed her eyes against the tears that were once again gathering in her eyes.

She couldn't help but wonder if Peyton was going to make it through this unscathed. She couldn't help but wonder what Peyton was feeling and thinking. She couldn't help but think about the fact that Peyton was all alone and that she should have tried harder to get Peyton to tell her where she was at so she could have at least went and visited her friend so that she wasn't alone. She couldn't help but blame herself for not being as good of a friend as she should have been.

She felt as if her heart was breaking into a thousand tiny pieces and she wasn't sure if it would ever be whole again. She felt as if she was having a hard time breathing and she knew that she wouldn't breathe easy again until she saw Peyton and saw with her own two eyes that Peyton was truly alright.

She turned her head and her eyes found Lucas. She felt her heart go out to him as she saw the tears in his eyes that he wasn't even trying to hide. She knew that it was going to hit him hard but she never suspected that it would hit him this hard. All the anger she held towards him from what he did to Peyton just drained away. She couldn't be angry at him anymore because she saw how much he still loved Peyton. As her eyes connected to his she vowed that no matter what she had to do she would find a way to help Lucas win Peyton back.

OTH OTH OTH

Lucas felt as if he was in a different world ever since he heard the news that the Doctor told Nathan. He couldn't believe that his Peyton was pregnant and alone. He couldn't believe that his Peyton was unconscious and alone. He felt as if his world had spinned out of control around him and he wasn't sure if it would ever right itself.

His heart felt heavy in his chest as he thought about the woman he loved. He has loved her since he was fifteen years old and since then his love for her only grew. He just hoped that he could right the wrong that he did. He just hoped that he would even get the chance to right the wrong. He had never meant to make Peyton run. He had said what he did to her because he was still scared about how much he felt for her. He figured that if he stayed with Lindsey then his heart would be safe and free. He didn't once stop to think that just because he wasn't with Peyton that his love would just go away. He should have known better than that.

He closed his eyes on a fresh wave of pain. He wanted his Peyton to be alright. He needed his Peyton to be alright. He knew that if something happened to her and she took a turn for the worse and didn't make it for some reason that he wouldn't be able to live any longer. He couldn't see a life for himself that didn't have her in this world even if she wasn't beside him or with him.

As his eyes caught Nathan's eyes and then Haley's eyes he knew that they were feeling the same pain but yet different pain than what he was feeling. He knew that they were all hurting but his was ten times more stronger because he not only loved Peyton he was in love with her as well. He was still in shock about the fact that she was pregnant and he knew without even being told that the babies she was carrying were his. He vowed silently to himself that he would do whatever it took to get Peyton back in his life. He vowed that he would never leave her side as long as she came through this okay. He knew that without her alive that he wouldn't end up living he would just end up exisiting.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow so many of you like this story so thank you for that... Now each chapter I write is supposed to be 1000 words at least but my 9 yr old daughter told me that if I wanted this chapter could be short since I've had over almost 2000 words per chapter already... Now I'm not sure what's going to happen in this chapter so we'll see together. I may make the 1000 word minimum I may not. We'll see... Now onto the story... Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH...

Nathan broke almost every single traffic law that there was as he made his way from Tree Hill to Fredericksburg, Virginia. He really didn't care because all he cared about was getting to the hospital and making sure that Peyton and her babies were alright. He still couldn't fathom that not only was Peyton pregnant but she was pregnant with triplets. He just hoped that Peyton and all three babies would make it out of this alright.

As soon as he hit Fredericksburg, Virginia he racked his brain for the name of the hospital and then finally remembered it. He looked down at his gas gauge and saw that he needed to get some gas so he pulled into a gas station and filled his car up and then went in to pay for it and to get directions to Spotsylvania Regional Medical Center. Once he had them he ran back to his car and got in and started driving again.

He was actually surprised that the whole drive from Tree Hill to here was done in silence. He knew it was because they were all lost in thought about Peyton. As he neared the hospital it was then that Nathan realized that none of them had called Brooke and he looked at his wife. "Hales, do you want to either call Brooke or send her a text and let her know about Peyton. In my rush to get us here it totally slipped my mind on letting her know."

Haley's eyes widened as she realized that she too had forgotten so she nodded. "I'll shoot her a text because she had some kind of meeting today. Do you think they will let us take Jamie back with us to see Peyton?"

Nathan nodded. "I'll make sure of it."

Haley smiled softly but sadly and pulled her phone out and sent the text message to Brooke. She knew that she should have called Brooke to let her know but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew that if she had to say it over the phone that she would break down and she was trying to hold herself together. She had to hold herself together.

After sending the text she felt the car come to a stop and she looked up. She saw that they were at the hospital and that Nathan had found a parking spot. She took in a deep breath and let it out before opening up her car door and getting out. She saw how pale Lucas was as he got out of the car from the passenger side back seat and she pulled him into a hug. "Lucas it'll be okay. You and I both know that Peyton is a fighter. She'll be alright. She has to be."

Lucas nodded and said "I know she's a fighter Hales but all of this is my fault. If I hadn't done what I did then Peyton wouldn't have left town. If I hadn't said what I said then Peyton wouldn't have been so broken that she thought that she had to get away from Tree Hill. Hell she wouldn't have had to get away from me. God Hales I've screwed up so much that I don't know if I'll ever be able to make it right again. I love Peyton and I always have and I always will. I was just too damn stupid to see that until it was too damn late. Now I may never get the chance to tell Peyton how I feel or to make her see how much she means to me or how much she has always meant to me. I just realized on the way here that Peyton is my life. She's my heart and my soul and if I lose her I don't think I'll be able to live with myself."

Nathan who had come up behind Lucas with Jamie in his arms put his hand on Lucas's shoulder and squeezed it. "You can't think like that big brother. You have to have positive thoughts because if you don't then you're giving up on Peyton and we both know that you will never give up on Peyton. Yes, you fucked up. Hell you fucked up royally but now you have the chance to make it up to her. You have to show her how much you love her Lucas. You have to show her how much you have always loved her. Was what you said or did to Peyton right? Hell no and you know that as well as I do. But you now have the chance to make up for everything Lucas. You have the chance to win the woman who has always had your heart back and you have the chance to have not just one but three wonderful little babies. You have to think big brother. Not only is the woman you're in love with in the hospital but she's carrying three of the most precious little people inside of her. You have to make her want to fight more to get better Lucas. You have to make her want to live and not give up."

Lucas rubbed his hand over his face and closed his eyes on a wave of pain. "I love her little brother. I know that I may not have always shown it or acted it but I have always been in love with Peyton Sawyer. I'll make sure that she fights to live and that she doesn't give up. As long as she's alive and in this world even if she doesn't want anything to do with me I'll make sure she fights. Then again I'll also make sure that she knows even if it takes me the rest of my life and hers I'll make her see that I'm the only one for her. I know how bad I hurt her and it kills me inside. I need for her and my kids to be okay."

Nathan smiled at Lucas and said "Well then lets go inside and see what we can find out. Lets go make sure that our girl is okay and that the babies are okay."

At the word babies Jamie looked at Nathan and said "Daddy does that mean I'm going to get little cousins?"

Nathan, Haley and Lucas all chuckled and Nate said "Yes, son that is exactly what it means."

Jamie smiled big and said "Yay!"

That had the adults laughing again but they sobered up as they walked into the Emergency room and up to the desk and Nathan said "I'm Nathan Scott and I'm here about Peyton Sawyer. A Dr. Smith called me."

The woman behind the desk looked up and smiled and said "I'll be right back with Dr. Smith. He's been waiting on you."

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Brooke had just come out of her meet and she felt her phone vibrate again. She knew that it was reminding her that she had a text message. She quickly pulled it out and her heart stopped in her chest as she read: _Brooke, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Peyton's in the hospital and they aren't sure whats wrong with her. She's in a hospital in Fredericksburg, Virginia and Lucas, Nathan, Jamie and I will be there shortly. I know that you'll want to come so get the first flight out and text me the details. __Peyton is also pregnant with triplets. - Hales_

As soon as she was done reading the text Brooke dialed the airlines and got the first flight available which was in three hours. She quickly made her way home and packed some stuff for her and for Peyton and then headed towards the airport. She could only pray that her best friend was okay. She couldn't believe that Peyton was pregnant and she could only pray that the babies would be okay as well.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Nathan, Lucas, and Haley all looked up when someone cleared their throat and said "Are all of you here for Peyton Sawyer?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... On to the next chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH...

Nathan, Lucas, and Haley all looked up when someone cleared their throat and said "Are all of you here for Peyton Sawyer?"

Nathan stepped forward with his hand out. "I'm Nathan Scott. Are you Dr. Smith?"

Dr. Smith nodded. "Yes, I am. Thank you for coming so quickly. Did you get a good flight out?"

Nathan shook his head. "We ended up driving because the next flight out wasn't until late tonight. It only took us a little over four hours to get here. How is Peyton doing Dr. Smith?"

Dr. Smith sighed and said "Why don't we go some place a little more quiet to talk Mr. Scott?"

Nathan shook his head and stood his ground. "Just tell me I mean tell us how Peyton is doing Dr. Smith."

Dr. Smith sighed in resignation and nodded. "Peyton has not woke up at all yet and that fact is a little worrisome. Her blood pressure is still a lot higher than what I would like it to be especially since she is pregnant. I have done a blood work up on her as well as a pelvic exam and her white blood cell count is up a little. Now for her blood pressure I have ordered a pregnancy blood pressure medication but it doesn't seem to be doing it's job yet but hopefully it will soon. I have Peyton hooked up to several monitors and one of them is a heart monitor. Were any of you aware that Peyton has a heart condition?"

Nathan's mouth dropped open in shock and he shook his head. "No Dr. Smith none of us knew that Peyton had a heart condition. What kind of heart condition? Will her and the babies be alright?"

Dr. Smith held up a hand to halt Nathan's questions and then looked at Lucas and Haley before looking back at Nathan. "We are waiting on the cardiologist to finish his testing to know exactly what we are dealing with. As for Peyton and her babies only time will and can tell if they will be alright. What I can tell you is that I will do everything in my power to make sure that Peyton and her babies are alright. Another one of the machines that Peyton is hooked up to is what we call a fetal monitor. It allows us to keep track of the babies heart rates and so far they are all doing just fine. What I'm most worried about is the fact that Peyton hasn't woke up yet. It could just be her body's way of telling us and telling her that she needs sleep and rest but I would feel a lot better if she woke up at least even just for a minute so that we know she's okay."

Nathan nodded and said "When can we see her Dr. Smith?"

Dr. Smith smiled and said "If you will follow me I'll take you to see Peyton now. Maybe hearing one of you talk will bring her out of the unconscious state that she is in. Just remember whatever you do don't stress her out."

Nathan nodded and Haley stepped forward and said "Dr. Smith are we allowed to take my son into see Peyton? She's his aunt and she always spent time with him."

Dr. Smith nodded and smiled. "Actually I think that is a great idea. Maybe hearing your son's voice will get Peyton to wake up. I have found that it always helps to talk to those who are unconscious because they know on some level that you are here."

Haley nodded and smiled and then walked behind Dr. Smith with Nathan and Lucas following behind her. She just hoped that Peyton would wake up when she heard one of their voices. She just hoped that Peyton would be okay. She really needed Peyton to be okay not just because she would miss Peyton if she wasn't but because if Peyton wasn't okay she was afraid that not only would they lose Peyton but they would lose Lucas as well.

Dr. Smith came to a stop outside of a hospital room and turned to look at the two men and the woman with the kid in her arms that had followed him. "Once again don't be alarmed at everything that is hooked up to Peyton. We're just keeping an extra close eye on her and on her babies. She is also hooked up to an I.V because she was severely dehydrated when she was brought in. I have to ask though is it possible to get in touch with the babies father?"

Lucas cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Actually Dr. Smith I'm already here. I was at Nathan's when you called him. I'm Lucas Scott the father of Peyton's babies."

Dr. Smith nodded as he looked at the young man standing in front of him. He frowned when he heard Lucas give his name and then his eyes widened as he realized who it was. He couldn't believe that he didn't place it before now. He shook his head in amazement and then looked back at Lucas with a slight smile. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Scott. I love your book. I thought Peyton's name sounded familiar when they brought her in but I wasn't sure why but now I know. The reason I asked about the father of Peyton's babies is because I thought that he should know. Now that you're here if you would like I could do another Ultra Sound so that you can see your babies."

Lucas's eyes lit up at the thought of seeing his and Peyton's babies. He still couldn't believe that she was pregnant but he didn't really mind the fact that she was pregnant. If he was going to be honest with himself he loved the fact that she was pregnant with his babies. He just hoped that it wasn't too late for him to make everything up to her. He saw Dr. Smith looking at him with a raise eyebrow and he smiled and then nodded. "I would love to see the babies. Actually I think we all would so that we can all breathe easier with knowing that the babies are indeed healthy and okay."

Dr. Smith nodded and smiled. "Okay you four go on in and I'll go get the Ultra Sound machine. Now remember what I said. When you go in talk to Peyton and let her know that you're here but remember to not stress her out. Any stress caused to her can also harm the babies."

Nathan, Lucas and Haley all nodded and watched as Dr. Smith walked off down the hall. They all three exchanged looks and then nodded at one another and took in a deep breath and let it out. They all slowly entered Peyton's hospital room.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... Now I know that I'm supposed to have a 1000 word minimum for each chapter but both my son and daughter said I could have less than that since I'm over the minimum for words per chapter... So this chapter is going to be short but I wanted to show Lucas's thoughts on seeing Peyton for the first time since she left... Enjoy! Before I forget Happy Holidays to all... I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas...

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH...

As soon as Lucas's eyes landed on Peyton lying in the hospital bed he gasped. He couldn't believe how pale she looked. He slowly walked over to where she was lying at. As soon as he was by her side he took one of her hands in his and slowly brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. He couldn't take his eyes off of her pale face.

As he took in her appearance he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face that had filled his eyes. As he looked down at her stomach he saw that it was gently rounded and he placed a hand on her stomach. He couldn't believe how thin she still was with her carrying triplets. It was then that he realized she must not have been eating much. He shut his eyes on a wave of pain. He knew that everything she was going through was his fault and he hated himself for it.

When he opened his eyes back up he looked back at her face. He couldn't stop himself from bending down and brushing his lips across her head. He looked at the other side of the bed and saw Haley and Nathan both standing there with slight smiles on their faces. He knew that they were happy that he was starting to realize just how much Peyton meant to him.

He looked behind him and saw a chair and without letting go of Peyton's hand he reached for the chair with one hand and pulled it towards him. Once it was by the hospital bed he sat down in it but kept his hand on the hospital bed grasping Peyton's. As he looked at her still form he vowed that he would do whatever he had to do to get Peyton to wake up and be alright. He vowed that he would never leave her side again.

He leaned his head onto the hospital bed and brushed his lip across Peyton's hand and then took in a deep breath and let it out before whispering "Peyton I know that you hate me because I hate me too. I need for you to be alright though. I can't live in a world that doesn't have you in it. You need to open up those beautiful eyes of yours even if it is only to tell me to get the hell out of here. I love you Peyton and I just now realized how much I love you. I have been so lost without you these past months. I am no longer sure which way is right and which way is left or which way is up and which way is down. If I could turn back time I would. I would not change the fact that we made love but I would change everything after that. I know that what I said to you hurt you and I can never tell you how sorry I am. I didn't mean a word of it Peyton. I was just scared. I was scared that if I let myself love you like I do that you would crush my heart again and I lashed out at you and that wasn't fair. I need for you to be okay. I need you and so do our babies Peyton. Yes I said babies. You're pregnant with triplets and I will never forgive myself for not being with you when you found out. I will never forgive myself for you hurting and being alone these last few months when I should have been with you. Please baby wake up. I love you."

He finally stopped talking and just looked at Peyton has he the tears fell down his face. He didn't even bother to wipe them off his face. He didn't care if his brother and his sister in law saw him cry. All he cared about was the woman lying in the hospital bed still unresponsive. All he cared about was the fact that the woman he loved was carrying his babies. All he cared about was making sure that Peyton and their unborn babies survive. He didn't care about himself or anything else. Right now all he wanted was for Peyton to wake up even if she yelled at him or hit him.

With his head still laying next to Peyton's hand that was clasped in his he shut his eyes. He sent up a prayer to God that he hoped was heard. As he laid with his head on the bed he silently vowed that as soon as Peyton woke up that he would do whatever he had to to make her see that she was the woman for him. He vowed that for however long it took that he wouldn't leave Peyton's side. He vowed that he would be by her side through the rest of the pregnancy and the birth. He didn't care what it took he would make sure that she never doubted him ever again.

He heard Nathan whispering to Haley but he couldn't tell what was being said nor did he really care at that moment. Right now he just cared about holding on to Peyton's hand and letting her know that he was there for her and that he wasn't going to go away. He silently vowed to himself that no matter what Peyton did or tried to do that he wouldn't let her push him away. He vowed the he would make her understand that she was his and that the love he felt for her was true love. He would make sure that he showed her in every way, shape or form that he could possibly think of that he loved her and she was the one he chose. He did turn his head towards the door when he heard it open and he saw the Doctor coming in with a machine. He couldn't wait to see his and Peyton's babies. He kissed her hand one more time. "I love you Peyton Sawyer and I'm not going anywhere. You need to wake up though so that you can see our babies with me."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... *glares at Cuteass* Okay peeps this chapter has no contractions thanks to Cuteass wanting to know if I could write a chapter with no contractions while hopped up on pain killers! LOL! Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH...

Dr. Smith walked into Peyton's hospital room with a smile on his face pulling the ultra sound machine behind him. "Are you three ready to see Peyton's babies?"

Lucas looked at the Doctor and smiled slight and then looked back at Peyton. "Come on baby you need to wake up so that you can see our beautiful babies. Please Peyt wake up."

When there was no change in Peyton, Lucas sighed and nodded his head at the Doctor. "Do I need to move?"

Dr. Smith smiled and shook his head. "No I can do the Ultra Sound from the other side of the bed."

Lucas let out a sigh of relief and said "Thank you."

Dr. Smith nodded and made sure that the Ultra Sound machine was working so that he could do the Ultra Sound. He could not help but think that once Peyton woke up that she would be one lucky woman because she obviously had a man who loved her dearly. He just hoped that she would wake up soon. The longer she was out the greater chance of brain damage to her and some kind of damage to her babies. He sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts and then looked at the young man who had a grip on Peyton's hand and the woman and man behind him with the little boy. "I amm going to put this gel on Peyton's stomach. Unfortunately it will be a little cold because the warmer broke a couple of days ago and we have not gotten the replacement warmer yet."

Lucas nodded and Haley said "How far along did you say Peyton was?"

Dr Smith smiled and said "Peyton is about fourteen weeks pregnant give or take a day or two. Are you guys ready to see the babies now?"

Nathan smiled and put his hand on Lucas's shoulder and nodded "We are ready Doc. Let us see my nephews or nieces or nephews and nieces."

Dr. Smith laughed and said "I will not be able to tell you the sexes of the babies this early on but you guys will be able to hear the heartbeats and I will make sure to print out several photos so that once Peyton wakes up you all can show her, her beautiful children."

Lucas smiled at Dr. Smith's words and said "I just want to know that they are unharmed and that they are healthy."

Dr. Smith nodded and then turned on the Ultra Machine and pulled Peyton's blanket down and moved the hospital gown to the side and put some gel on Peyton's stomach before taking the Doppler and placing it on Peyton's stomach. He moved it around for a minute and then turned the sound up and smiled when the sound of one of the babies heartbeats filled the air. "This here is baby A and he or she seems to be doing just fine. His or her heartbeat is right where it should be."

Lucas could not help but smile at the sound of his daughter or son's heartbeat and he said "Wow."

Dr. Smith chuckled and said "Right here is baby A's head, arms and legs. Everything seems to be developing just as it should. Are you ready to hear the next baby's heartbeat?"

Lucas nodded and said "Yes. Did you get a picture of Baby A?"

Dr. Smith nodded and then moved the Doppler again and soon another heartbeat was heard and he made sure to take a picture of baby B and print out a couple copies of it. "This is baby B. His or her heartbeat is right where it should be. If you look closely you can see his or her head as well as the arms or legs."

This time Haley chuckled and said "It looks as if baby A is hiding baby B from view."

Dr. Smith laughed and said "A lot of times one baby will hide behind the other baby. Now we will look at baby C."

Lucas nodded but did not say anything. He could not take his eyes off of the screen. He could not believe that those were his babies even though he knew that they were. He could not believe that him and Peyton had created these wonderful babies together and his heart felt as if it was going to pound right out of his chest because of how proud he was of the fact that him and Peyton made babies from their love of one another.

Dr. Smith saw the look on Lucas's face and could not help but smile. He knew that Lucas would make a great father even though he did not know him that well. He was pretty good at reading people and he could tell how much Lucas loved Peyton and the babies even though he had just found out about the babies today. With the smile stuck firmly in place he moved the Doppler around again for a few seconds and soon the third heartbeat was sounding in Peyton's hospital room. "This here is baby C. His or her heartbeat is right where it should be. Once again if you look closely you can see his or her head and arms and legs. I have snapped pictures of all three babies and printed out several copies of them. I also made sure to place a DVD in the Ultra Sound machine so that when Peyton wakes up she can watch it and listen to the babies heartbeats. Do any of you have any questions?"

Lucas shook his head but Nate said "Are all three babies developing how they should be? I have read that some babies do not develop like the others in a multiple pregnancy."

Dr. Smith smiled and nodded his head. "That is true in some cases because one baby will take what it needs from the other baby stunting the development of the second baby. However it appears that all three babies are developing just as they should. When Peyton does wake up and I release her from the hospital she will need to make an appointment with an OBGYN. I have her on prenatal vitamins as well as the I.V fluid going through her. Since she is carrying triplets she will need to be monitored especially with her high blood pressure and her heart condition. Speaking of her heart condition the Cardiologists will be in to see you soon. If you have any other questions just go to the Nurse's station and have me paged. I'll be back to check on Peyton in a couple of hours."

"Thank you Dr. Smith." Lucas said as he held onto the pictures that Dr. Smith had handed him.

Dr. Smith nodded and started pushing the Ultra Machine back out of Peyton's hospital room. "You are welcome Lucas. Remember if you need anything or if she wakes up go to the Nurse's station and have me paged."

"We will Doctor." Nathan said.

Lucas traced his finger over the Ultra Sound pictures with a smile on his face and he whispered "My babies."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... This chapter is short and it's Nathan's thoughts on everything... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Nathan looked at his brother in concern. He could tell that Lucas was happy that everything with the babies was alright but he could tell that Lucas was still dejected because Peyton had yet to wake up. He took in a deep breath and let it out and then finally looked at his best friend. His heart broke seeing her lying there so still. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant let alone that she was pregnant with three babies.

He smiled as he thought about how good it felt to hear all three babies heartbeats. He was glad that he would be able to tell her that her babies were safe and alright as soon as she woke up. He also couldn't wait to tell her about what Lucas had said to Lindsey. He knew that if there was any hope for Lucas and Peyton to work things out that she needed to know what Lucas has said to Lindsey even before they all found out she was hurt.

He silently vowed as he watched Lucas watch Peyton that he would do anything in his power to get his brother and his best friend back together. He knew that both Lucas and Peyton loved each other with their whole hearts and souls and he wouldn't let them go their seperate ways without showing each of them what they could be missing. His nieces, nephews or nieces and nephews needed both of their parents and if their parents were together that was all the better.

He couldn't take his eyes off of his brother and he smiled slightly when he saw Lucas lift one of Peyton's hands up to his mouth and kiss it. The smile that was on his face grew even wider when he saw that Lucas had one of his hands on Peyton's stomach. He knew without a shadow of a doubt then and there that not only did Lucas love Peyton but he also loved his babies already. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Lucas would fight for Peyton in any way, shape or form. He knew that no matter what Peyton said that Lucas would be by her side for the rest of their lives and that made the smile on his face even bigger than it was before.


End file.
